


take my hand, take my whole life too

by arborealstops



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, soft as frick, there isn't really a plot, they're just in love, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: She stood in the kitchen, slowly swaying to the music she hummed, her lips forming a soft smile as she went about making her morning tea.  Her hair fell over her shoulders in a tangled mess, and she squinted slightly at the morning sunrise streaming through the window.She wasn’t perfect, but Violet thought the view in front of her was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Kudos: 12





	take my hand, take my whole life too

She stood in the kitchen, slowly swaying to the music she hummed, her lips forming a soft smile as she went about making her morning tea. Her hair fell over her shoulders in a tangled mess, and she squinted slightly at the morning sunrise streaming through the window. 

She wasn’t perfect, but Violet thought the view in front of her was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. 

Quietly, so as not to be noticed, Violet tiptoed into the kitchen, coming up behind Judy and wrapping her arms around her waist. A few months ago, Judy might have jumped, and a few months before that, she would have pulled away, but as Violet held her close to her chest, Judy relaxed against her, setting her mug on the counter.

“Morning, Violet,” Judy said softly, wrapping her arms around Violet’s. Violet smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

“Morning, Judes,” she mumbled, spinning Judy around in her arms to press a chaste kiss to her lips. 

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and neither of them had anywhere to be- the majority of the world was still sleeping, and they didn't have any plans. It was perfect- time with Judy, time they could spend moving the rest of her clothes out of boxes, time they could spend curled on the couch with a blanket and some books, time they could spend watching the sun sparkle across the snow-covered ground as it rose slowly in the sky. Time for Violet to watch Judy, more comfortable in Violet's kitchen than anywhere else, smiling softly and going about her daily routine of tea, cereal, and making coffee for Violet.

Judy paused her work for a moment, looking up at Violet with a tiny smile and a soft blush. "Is something wrong?" she asked innocently, and Violet chuckled. 

"Not at all, Judes,” she assured, rubbing her back. “Just admiring the view.”

Judy’s cheeks flushed, and Violet couldn’t help kissing her cheek quickly. “I love you,” she whispered, before moving to grab a cereal bowl out of the cupboard. 

“I love you more,” Judy replied, causing Violet’s smile to widen into a full-blown grin. It certainly wasn’t the first time they’d said the words, but every time, a thrill went through Violet’s body. It still surprised her, sometimes, that Judy Bernly loved _her,_ of all people. Out of the billions of people in the world, Judy loved her, and only her. Violet considered herself the luckiest woman in the world because of that alone. 

Pouring herself a bowl of corn flakes, she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Judy. If Josh were here, he would have called her out for being a big sap, but even so, she continued to watch as Judy got herself ready for the day.  
“You’re still staring, love,” Judy noted as she sat at the table with a mug of tea and a bowl of cereal. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

“I love you,” Violet repeated. She knew she was being sappy and lovey-dovey, but early mornings with Judy had a tendency to do that to her. 

Violet smiled as she saw Judy’s cheeks turn pink, and marveled at the fact that those three words could still do that to Judy. It was sweet, and one of the many things Violet absolutely adored about her. Her easy blush, the freckles scattered across her shoulders and chest, the way she said Violet’s name, how her nose crinkled when she laughed, the sparkle in her eyes when she managed to make a particularly funny comment, her love for small creatures, her green thumb, the way she played board games with Josh when he was home… Violet was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed Judy repeating, “I love you, too.”

“I mean it,” Violet suddenly was filled with the desire to tell Judy everything she’d just thought. “I love you. I love the way you laugh, and how clingy you get when you’re sick. I love your eyes, and your freckles, too, no matter how much you try to hide them. I love the way you hum to yourself in the mornings and that you only drink tea and that you know exactly how I take my coffee. I love when you fall asleep in the middle of reading and when you play board games with me and Josh until three in the morning. I love that you’ve replaced all of my plain soap with rose-scented stuff, I love that your boxes of clothes and books and who knows what else are piling up in my hallway. I love… you.” As she finished, Violet was suddenly struck with a bit of shyness, looking down at the floor before glancing back up to meet Judy’s eyes. 

They were filled with tears, and Violet opened her mouth to say something, but Judy shook her head. “Happy tears,” she assured her, her voice choked. “Happy tears, I swear.” She swallowed, hard, then stood and made her way over to Violet. She quietly wrapped her arms around Violet’s midsection, burying her face in her neck and just standing there for a moment. 

Finally, she spoke. “I don’t- I don’t have… I love you too. I don’t have the words for it, not the way you do, but… I love you. I love that you’ve let me into your life and your house and I love that you love me. I love you so much.”

She sniffled and pulled away from Violet, looking up at her. “I hate to ask again, but-”

“Nothing’s wrong, Judes. I just had to tell you,” Violet reassured her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Judy replied quietly, staring up into Violet’s eyes. She took a deep breath, then- “Kiss me?”

Violet chuckled softly and leaned down to press her lips to Judy’s. 

_I can’t help falling in love with you_


End file.
